


A Sirius Christmas Present

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Christmas of OOTP. Sirius receives a Christmas present from Minerva and wonders what it is and why she would send him such a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sirius Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older works.

~ A Sirius Christmas Present ~

It was Christmas morning at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasley twins were on their way down to breakfast when they came across Sirius, who was holding a wrapped package in his hands and looking at it as if it might bite him.

"What've you got there, Sirius?" Harry asked him.

Sirius jumped at the sound of Harry's voice, then grinned sheepishly as he replied, "Professor McGonagall has sent me a Christmas present." He cast a dubious glance at the package in his hands. "I'm almost afraid to open it..."

"Go on, open it, then," George encouraged him enthusiastically.

"Come on, let's see what she's sent you," Fred said, leaning forward with obvious interest.

Yet still Sirius hesitated.

"Oh, come on!" Ron said exasperatedly. "It's not like she's going to pull a prank on you! Everyone knows she doesn't have any sense of humor..."

Even Hermione chimed in, "Just hurry up and open it, Sirius, really quickly, like pulling off a band-aid!" Then Ron asked what a band-aid was, and it took her a good ten minutes to make everyone understand what exactly it was and why you wanted to pull one off quickly. (Harry, of course, already knew what a band-aid was. He'd needed enough of them during his childhood at Privet Drive...)

Finally, Sirius relented and ripped the wrapping paper off his present. He opened the box and inside he found a-

"What the bloody hell  _is_  this?"

Harry leaned over and peeked into the box. "It's a can of tennis balls," he said.

"Tennis? What's that?" Sirius asked, nonplussed.

"It's a Muggle sport," Hermione answered, and began a lengthy explanation of the game. The Weasley children listened with interest. They were sure their father would love to hear about this weird Muggle sport.

"But,  _why_  would she send this to me?" Sirius asked when Hermione's explanation was done.

While Hermione had been explaining the rules of tennis, a thought had occurred to Harry. Playing tennis wasn't the only thing Muggles used tennis balls for...

"Maybe she wants to play with you later," Harry said.

"What, tennis?" Sirius asked, sounding puzzled.

"No," Harry replied, grinning. " _Fetch_."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: [December 27th](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3067319)


End file.
